


Little Lady

by bunwithabow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Little Ladies' Day (Final Fantasy XIV), Little Ladies' Day 2020 Quest Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Pining, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunwithabow/pseuds/bunwithabow
Summary: You partake in Little Ladies' Day, much like the past few years. But this year is different.This year, you will be the princess. And the one that cares for you is going to make that happen.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. A princess and a seneschal

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the Little Ladies' Day quests and had this thought.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (Also tagging this with Shadowbringers spoilers just to be safe!)

The day has come yet again. The day that is drenched in cherry blossoms, frills, and delectable confections. The day that no young woman goes without a smile on her face.

Little Ladies' Day.

Despite the recent events on the First, you decide to take the time for yourself to attend. Without fail, you have attended the last few years and you don't want this year to be any different. You decide to go all out and dress for the part, glamming your armor in your favorite outfit. You make your way from the Pendants to the portal in the Crystal Tower, heading up the stairs to see the guard's familiar face. He notices your change in attire, looking pleasantly surprised.

“Hello, Warrior of Darkness! You look very nice today if you don't mind me saying. You have a...'special' meeting with the Exarch today?”

He grins and makes a nudging motion in the air toward you. Of all the people in the Crystarium, he and Lyna notice your comings and goings from the Ocular to visit the Exarch the most, which have been quite frequently lately.

You shake your head and stifle a dry laugh, trying not to show your embarrassment.

“I-I am afraid not. He and I do not share a 'special' relationship.”

It is not _untrue_. The two of you have been catching up with each other the past few weeks, recalling the old days in Mor Dhona and telling him the tales of your adventures. There have been some opportunities to discuss...feelings, but they have not gone in the direction you have liked. They mostly end in the two of you growing silent and then dissipates into other topics of conversation.

He looks at you with disbelief, smiling wide like a Coerl.

“You have to be joshing me! He doesn't walk anybody out of the tower! Let alone linger after watching them go! O-of course, I-I don't mean to spy...” He rubs the back of his neck, his embarrassment showing on his face.

“It's just...I-I don't mean to sound like an old maid miss, but...” He leans forward, his voice lowering, a serious expression painting his face. “The people are getting the idea that...the two of you are long lost loves.”

You take a step back, face burning bright pink. You stammer out, “I-I don't know how t-they would get that idea! W-we are just old friends!” You shake your head and put your hands out in front of you.

The guard doesn't buy it. He just crosses his arms and cocks his stance, staring at you with a raised brow. “Mmmhm. If you say so, miss.” He grins and moves to open the gate for you, letting you in. He waves as he closes the large golden doors behind you.

You sigh as you ascend the stairs to the Ocular, trying to calm yourself. Just the thought of being something more with G'raha Tia makes your head feel light. You have fought terrible, great monsters, taken out legions and forces of mass destruction, but can't seem to muster up the courage to tell him how you feel.

You reach the top of the stairs, the doors to the Ocular in front of you. You reach out, curling your fingers to prep to knock, heart beating in your chest. You swallow and take a deep breath, knocking lightly on the polished surface. A muffled 'Come in!' comes from the other side of the door. You press your arm and shoulder against the door, pushing until there is enough room for you to squeeze through.

G'raha steps out of the small room to the right of the ocular, book in hand. He looks up from the pages, his ear perk and his eyes widen, a smile spreading on his face. He also notices your change in attire, a small pink coming to his cheeks.

“Ah, Good Morning, my friend! It is lovely to see you.” He shuts the book and strolls over to you till he just a few steps away.

You smile in return, “Hello, G'raha. I am sorry to come by without notice.” You feel a strain in your hands, feeling the need to do something with them. You smooth out your skirts to try to get rid of it.

He shakes his head, his tail swaying leisurely back and forth. “No, no, there is no need to apologize! I look forward to any opportunity to visit with you. I was going through my books again and found some tomes I thought you might find interesting. Would you care to look at them with me?”

He looks so excited, you want to say yes, but...

“Actually, G'raha, I came here with plans to visit the Source.” Your heart breaks, seeing his tail still and his ears falter, “You see, today is Little Ladies' Day in Ul'dah. I have gone the past few years and it has become somewhat of a tradition for me. I-I would love to look at them with you when I come back though! I-if that is alright with you?”

He smiles sadly, “Ah, I see...That sounds wonderful. I am glad you are taking some time for yourself.”, He casts his gaze to your feet, his eyes betray something else, the closest thing you can compare it to is disappointment. “You have been working so hard lately and I-I...” he pauses and wrings his hands, looking at you sheepishly. “The people of the Crystarium, and I, are very grateful for the work you do. Your presence will be missed.”

Before you can say anything else, he turns and goes to the portal, waving his hand, the inner blue and cerulean swirl to show the scene where you tumbled into the First. He turns to you, hand motioning to the large exit.

You step towards him, holding up your skirts so that you do not trip when you get to the few steps at the base of the gateway. But somehow you always find a way – at the last step, your foot catches at the toe on the corner and you begin to tumble forward, unable to get your footing.

He makes a surprised gasp and darts forward, catching you by the arms, helping you steady yourself. He peers into your face, then looks you over.

“A-are you alright, my dear- m-my friend..?” His cheeks turn red at the closeness. You meet his eyes and also turn a similar shade.

“Y-yes, I am fine.” Your hands slide down his arms until your hands brush against his. Your flesh lingers on his, heat rising in your ears and cheeks. Concern comes over his face.

“Are you feeling alright? It is unlike you to be clumsy.” His hand moves and brushes against your forehead, pressing the back of his left hand against your skin. You can't tell if it's his pulse beating so fast or yours. You pull away, unable to take all the stimulus at once. You aren't mentally prepared for his touch.

“I-I am fine, t-thanks Raha!” You slide towards the portal, waving him goodbye. “I-I'll be back this evening!” You push yourself into the stream before he can say anything. He watches as the colors grow solid and the image fades into a smooth glass-like consistency. He sighs as he sees his reflection on the surface.

“Ha...I need to find a way to tell her soon...”

* * *

Once in Ul'dah, it takes no time at all to see a familiar face, the royal seneschal himself. You can't help but smile at the sight of the Lalafell with his serious stance and pointed stache. It does not take long to fall into a similar pattern as you have in the past, aiding him in some en-devour for the holiday.

Not a moment later, Lady Aldiytha arrives and explains her dilemma. A young Lalafell lass in distress? You can not stand the thought and immediately agree to find the girl.

You, The Royal Seneschal and Lady Aldiytha set out on your quest to ensure that no young woman goes without a smile on her face. After asking several city folks, your trail comes to Frondale's Home for Friendless Foundlings next to the Alchemist's Guild. The young girl stands next to the fountain at its entrance.

You are the first to approach her. She notices you and your group's presence, looking frightened.

“Can I help you? I don't want any trouble...”, she looks up at you, eyes distraught.

You smile at her and shake your head, “Please do not fret miss, we do not want any trouble. We are here to see if we can help you. Lady Aldiytha here noticed that you seemed quite down.”

The small lady looks to dark-haired lady, a puzzled look on her face. Aldiytha explains why your entourage has come and offers her aid. The Lalafell visibly relaxes after hearing this and begins to speak of her predicament, the three of you listening intently. Well, four to be correct...

* * *

On the First, another pair of eyes views on the scene. The Crystal Exarch was checking to ensure that you made it to the Source safely. He smiles and a dreamy sigh leaves his lips, watching as you do what you always do. Helping people just for the sake of it. He's always loved that about you.

He feels a slight twist in his stomach, feeling guilty for searching for you using the portal. You had scolded him in the past for doing so, saying that it is embarrassing. But he could just not help himself. Even though the past month has been quiet, there is a constant feeling of something coming over the horizon, making this moment in time feel like the calm before the storm.

The thought makes him even more eager to tell you his feelings before it is too late. But how? He wants to make it something special. Something to show how much he cares for you, how much he wants to be with you every waking moment.

There has to be something.

He heads to the side room in the Ocular where he keeps his books and his small sleeping space. He starts to search through the piles of books that the two of you began organizing last. Before you started visiting, there was barely any space to stand, let alone sit. After your first visit, he started organizing his countless tomes. Or tried to. He would let himself get sucked into the pages of one book and then another until the sun had finally set and it was time to rest.

One day you came in and he was buried under a pile of books that was once a tall standing tower. He had given up trying to get out long before and instead plucked the first volume that caught his eye and started to read it! You had laughed at him for a long time while digging him out.

He smiles at the thought of your laugh. It always sounded so lovely, like bells. He did want you to stay with him when you came this morning. Although he is very glad that you are finally taking time for yourself, he does so wish you would spend it with him. He has been yearning to spend time with you in more ways than just a friend. The idea in his head makes his face flush and he hurriedly begins to look through the stacks before him.

He looks through the history books he brought with him from the Source, books on the history of Eorzea. Even though most of them contain recounting of your adventures by others, he does have a few tomes on history long before you arrived on the continent. After moments of pushing piles of leather and paper, he finds his mark. 'The History of Ul'dah.'

He knew of Little Ladies' Day, but how it came to be and how it was celebrated he did not know.

He licks his thumb and passes through the pages quickly, looking for the word that comes across his lips softly. He finally finds a mentioning of what he is looking for and has to turn back a few pages to read from the beginning.

“The Legend of the Lost Lady...Hmm...”

Absentmindedly, he rises and walks slowly back into the Ocular, reading over the passages, over the story of Saltan Baldric Thorne and his daughter. He gets through the legend and moves onto the next paragraph that speaks of how the people of Ul'dah celebrate Little Ladies' Day.

As he starts to read, he looks up at the swirling portal, seeing your image along with the rest of your group. He listens as you all talk of decorations and visiting the famous Rodulent Rose. A smile is wide on your face as you excitedly talk about your plans. He feels a warmth bloom in his chest, glad to see that you are enjoying yourself.

The dark-haired woman begins to speak of princesses and their seneschals. He listens with great interest as she recounts the same legend that he just read as well as the things done for women around the realm during the celebration.

The Exarch watches as you leave the children's ward and set out on your quest to aid the Lalafell child. At that moment, he realizes what he must do.

“I shall become her seneschal!” He smiles and turns with a pep in his step and makes way for the Musica Universalis.

* * *

“Miss, are you a seneschal every year?” The pace of your walk slows as you look down at the child.

After speaking to Rodulent Rose, you and Momoru start to head back to the children's ward of Frondale's Home for Friendless Foundlings. She looks up at you, eagerly awaiting an answer.

“I suppose I have been for the last few years. In different ways.” You smile, recalling the memories of the festivities from the past. “Why do you ask?”

Momoru slows her pace to a stop. “Do you have a seneschal?”

The question takes you by surprise, but an image of G'raha Tia flashes in your mind's eye. Your cheeks turn a touch pink “I'm sorry Momoru, I am not quite sure what you mean.”

She twirls her finger on the ends of her dress, looking bashful, “Y'know, you are a princess too. So you should have a seneschal today!”

You can't help but giggle at her manner, she looks cross with you and huffs. “Haha! You are quite funny, child. I...I don't have anyone like that.”

You smile and start again towards the Alchemist's Guild, the man of your attention on your mind. You sigh, butterflies swarming in your stomach. You should tell him how you feel. And soon. Otherwise, you could miss your chance...

Momoru notices the resolve on your face, stepping closer towards you. “Is there someone you like, miss? A lot, a lot?” You look down at her and smile, putting a finger to your lips.

“It's a secret.”

She stops and stamps her feet on the ground. You laugh and quicken your gate. She hurries after you, desperately wanting to know.

“D-don't hold out on me, tell me please!”

* * *

Once you walk into the children's ward, you and Momoru are amazed by the sight before you. The rooms and halls have been transformed into a cherry blossom orchard fit for royalty. The children gawk and awe at the decor in amazement. Your heart swells with joy at their glee.

You speak with Lady Aldiytha after the meet and greet with Rodulent Rose, Momoru and Lorie talk excitably back to their room.

“Thank you very much, miss. You helped give these children a wonderful Little Ladies Day, much like you did for me not too long ago.” Aldiytha gives you a grateful smile, but her eyes are a touch somber. “Unfortunately, I must return home before my family frets to much. I have left a gift for you with Damielliot. It was a pleasure to see you! I hope to see you again next year!” She gives you a curtsy and leaves the ward, giving you a wave on the way out.

You begin to approach Damielliot to speak with him about the gift she mentioned but are abruptly caught off guard by three young girls, squealing and circling you.

The young Hyurian girl, Lorie, pulls at your skirt with both hands as Momoru jumps at your side, “Hey, hey, miss! Momoru was telling me you don't have a seneschal! We need to find you one!”

The little girls cheer, talking about their plan to go to the Sapphire Avenue exchange and set up a kissing booth to find your one and only seneschal, convinced that that is the best way to solve your problem.

“T-That's not necessary!” You begin to get red, thinking of G'raha Tia appearing out of thin air somehow and approaching that booth. Lips just waiting to be caressed by your own... “I-I already have one!”

“What!? You told me you didn't have one before!” Momoru cries, looking completely betrayed.

You look to Damielliot, begging for a way out. He just chuckles and retrieves your parcel from his pocket, tossing it to you. “Girls, girls, settle down! You hound her for not having a seneschal, but do any of you have one?”

The girls all stop and look at each other, then to him, realizing that they do not have one. Then, they all grin and run around the counter, throwing themselves at the Elezen, squealing that he is their seneschal. You giggle at the sight and take the opportunity to escape.

As you walk back to the main streets of the city, you undo the twine on the paper parcel, looking at its contents. Among the folds of paper lay a peach corsage and a golden monocle. You pick up the monocle first, holding it up to get a better look at it in the light. You smile to yourself, thinking how G'raha would look in this. The image of him dressed to the nines, looking at his eyes through the glass makes your heart leap. You slip the golden eyepiece into your pocket, keeping the corsage out.

You stop at a pool of water nearby, looking at your reflection to properly set the corsage behind your ear. You arrange your hair so it has the best chance of not getting caught up in the delicate ornament.

You spend the next few hours visiting some familiar faces, doing some light shopping, and just overall enjoying the atmosphere. This feeling, relaxed and timeless is something you haven't felt in a long time. The excitement of a holiday and the peacefulness it brings after is something that is not quite present in the First. To your knowledge, they do not have holidays in the First.

It is understandable why they do not, with the looming threat of monsters and the possibility of not surviving. But still, with the newfound calm that has come to the shard, perhaps it would be nice to have a holiday or two. What would they be though? Perhaps G'raha would have an idea.

Before you know it, evening has fallen over the city and people begin to take down the decorations and clean up the city streets. As you head towards the large spinning crystal, you can't help but feel a bitter taste on your tongue at the sight. The feeling of things coming to an end never sits well in your chest. It is a bittersweet emotion and weighs heavy on your chest. As you teleport to Mor Dohna from the aetheryte, a thought crosses your mind.

One day, you will have to leave the First. You will have to tell your friends and wonderful people that you met goodbye. Would the same be for G'raha? Would you also have to tell him goodbye?

Your heart sinks like a stone as you tap down on the cobblestone when you arrive at your destination. You look around the small settlement, people coming and going, some talking about their experience in Ul'dah. You spy a few couples, exchanging gifts and hugs. The sight draws a dry feeling in your throat, similar to when one starts to cry. You cast your eyes down as you walk out of the community, thinking of all the things you want to do with G'raha.

You want to hold him in your arms, enjoy his company. Talk long into the night until the sun starts to rise and then fall asleep together into the day. You want to hold his face and kiss him long and hard.

A spark starts in your chest and you pick up your pace. Your thoughts fuel your legs and eventually, you break out in a sprint towards the Crystal Tower.

_I have to see him._

_I have to tell him how I feel! I have to do it now!_

You reach the site at the base of the structure, hurriedly going to the object that opens the portal. It opens without missing a beat and you rush in, your footsteps catching the air as you float into the stream.

You see your exit and will yourself to move toward it, the brightness of it growing as you get closer. You are swallowed by the light and move your hand forward, feeling the cool air in the ocular. It engulfs you and you feel your feet hit the stable ground. Your eyes blink as they adjust after being blinded by the light. As you rub your eyes, a familiar voice hits your ears, making you look up at the man in front of you.

“Good evening, my princess.”


	2. The Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea gets spilt, then the real tea gets spilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I hope you are doing well and staying safe out there.  
> It feels like its been way longer that it has been since I posted the first chapter of this back in March.  
> I hope that this can offer you some entertainment in these strange times. I may change the chapter name, but for now it seems okay. :D  
> Also, are you hyped for 5.3!? I know I am!  
> I may make a nsfw chapter to follow this up, but we shall see.

You look down at the man who has just greeted you. It is G'raha Tia but, he has switched out his robes for a coat with long tails and tassels. Upon further inspection, you recognize it as a royal seneschal's coat that's been dyed rolanberry red, the accents, and decorations a gleaming gold. He is even wearing the small plumed hat upon his right ear to match.

He looks up at you, smiling, but there is a hint of embarrassment that tints his features, brows slightly furrowed. Needless to say, you are confused by his attire and begin to ask why but he moves up the steps and outstretches his hand.

“I-I have eagerly awaited your arrival, my lady. I trust you had a safe journey?”

It is very clear that he feels awkward but you decide to go along with whatever game he is playing. You place your hand in his and smile.

“I did, thank you for asking, my...?”

His face relaxes, thankful that you are willing to cooperate. “Seneschal, if you will.” 

As soon as he says this, you grin widely. You know he always has been one for playing parts, but this is more than you ever could have expected. It reminds you of when you first met.

He continues.

“I am glad. Now, you must be famished. Would you care to share a meal with me?” He squeezes your hand slightly, you see his tail sway back and forth. Is he afraid you'll say no?

“Ah, yes, please. That sounds great.” You see him grin and his eyes spark, his manner reminding you of the G'raha from the past. 

“Wonderful! This way if you please.” He lets go of your hand and motions towards the room on the right side of the ocular, his quarters. You look to him and your thought is written all over your face. He notices and chuckles.

“While you were away, I took the liberty of tidying up.”

“You organized all your books and such?” You cross your arms and smirk at him. He scratches the back of his head.

“No, my lady, I have not. For that is something that I thought we would do together again, but today is not the day. Today is your day.” He holds out his arm for you to take. “Shall we?”

The dashing air he presents makes your heart skip a beat. You take his arm and down the steps you go, crossing the ocular to the large doors. He pushes them open and to your surprise, the place is clean, books stacked against the wall still, but none scattered across the floor. There is room to stand and  _ move _ now. Off to the side, you notice a large arrangement of multiple pillows and throws upon a futon. You must have never noticed it before, hidden among the tall towers of books that once stood.

In the center of the round room is a small table with two chairs on either side. A tiered tray adorned by sandwiches and small tea cakes sits in the middle of the table A kettle rests beside it along with two teacups. A small vase with a single pink Tiger Lily peaking out. It is a simple and intimate arrangement.

“Oh, G'raha- I mean, my seneschal, this is lovely.” You look to him, noticing a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.

“Thank you, my lady. I hope you enjoy this.” He moves away from you to pull out your chair, motioning his hand for you to sit. You do so and he gently slides you and the chair closer to the table. He moves around the table and sits opposite you.

As he takes the kettle and begins to prepare the tea, you look over the spread of finger sandwiches in the tray, your stomach growling at the sight. You put your hand over your middle and look to your companion, giving an embarrassed giggle.

“Ahaha, sorry. It seems I was hungrier than I thought...” He picks up a small plate and pair of tongs beside the tray.

“Which ones would you like, my lady?” He clicks the tongs and awaits your response with enthusiasm.

You point out which ones you would like, which comes out to four. He retrieves each one and holds out the plate for you to take.

“If you are still hungry later, I can make something else for you if you wish.”

“Ah, this should be enough. Thank you.” You reach over and take the plate, your fingers brushing against each other in the exchange. You can feel the heat coming from his skin, the touch making your heartbeat loudly in your chest. 

As the contact happens, you lock eyes, hands lingering as you begin to pull the plate back. You both stare at each other for a few seconds, the air still and heavy. For a moment, you remember your thoughts from earlier when coming back from the Source. 

You quickly pull the plate towards you and set it on the table. The intense need to tell him of your feelings rises in your breast once more, heat beginning to pool in your ears.

You open your mouth.

“G'raha, I-”

_ Gurgle _

You stop before your sentence even began, your stomach screaming out louder than before. In your embarrassment you shove a whole sandwich into your mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing roughly, the feeling makes your throat feel dry. You ignore this feeling and begin to scarf down another sandwich, but it's too much. You begin to cough and lightly hit your chest.

“Ah, my friend! Please slow down, here, I'll pour you a drink.” G'raha breaks his seneschal act and stands abruptly, shoving his chair back. He goes around to your side of the table and picks up the kettle, pouring the tea into the cup. After a moment, he looks to you with a sideways stare, worry scribbled on his face.

Your coughing begins to subside and you clear your throat a few times, hand placed on your chest as your breathing starts to return to a semi-normal pace. You look to him, your eyebrows knit together apologetically.

“I-I'm sorry, G'raha...I just got..caught up in my thoughts and.. I-I...AH!”

You begin to stammer out and then feel hot liquid dribble onto your lap, you jolt up and knock into G'raha who was paying closer attention to you then to the tea overflowing from the cup and onto the table. He gasps and fumbles with the pot dropping it onto the table. It rolls off the surface and onto the floor with a crash. 

He reaches across the table and yanks up a napkin, moving closer to you, fret and worry warping his face. “M-many apologies my friend, I should have been paying closer attention...”

He looks you over to make sure you are okay. Seeing that just your skirts are wet, he sighs in relief and takes your hand into his, pressing the cloth into your palm with the other. He lingers for a moment, feeling the warmth and roughness of your skin. You watch his face as he pulls his hand away, moving past you to clean up the mess.

You take the cloth and dab at your clothing, thankful that the stain should be easy to get out. 

Once your head is clearer, the feelings in your chest rise and threaten to spill over once more. You hear the clinking pieces of the once whole kettle behind you as G'raha places them onto the table into another napkin. 

You clench the fabric in your hand and bite your lip. Your heart is racing, the beat thrumming in your ears. Despite what just happened, now is the time.

“G'raha.”

You turn towards the miqo, looking down at him as he looks up at you while on one knee, cleaning up the last of the liquid that's on the floor. He stares at you waiting, looking like his heart is dangling on a thread. The deepness of his eyes makes your resolve weaken ever so slightly, but it subsides quickly.

“G'raha, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time...”, You wring your hands together but force yourself to keep looking at him. “The day that you...that you went into the tower. I realized something. As I was walking away, I realized that I would probably never be able to tell you how I felt...”

G'raha stands from his place, looking at you with widened eyes, his lips slightly open as if to say something, but his breath is caught in his throat. You continue.

“I did not tell you how I felt before the doors shut because I did not want to sway your judgment...not that you would change your mind...” You rub your arm, casting your eyes to the ground. “I have lived with that regret ever since...never did I ever think that I would see you again..” Your voice begins to crack as your throat constricts, tears beginning to pool at the corners of your eyes.

“And yet...when you appeared before me again I could scarce believe my eyes. At that point, you had become just a dream. Y-yet you were there and...and..” You raise your hand to wipe at the tears that begin to roll down your reddened cheeks.

“A-and I feel like such a fool for not telling you sooner, but G'raha...I..” You look up at him, smiling. 

“G'raha, I love you.”

A weight falls off your shoulders and you allow yourself to inhale a large breath, but when you exhale it just comes out as a choked sob. You try to control your breathing, but there is no helping it, all of your feelings, regret, grief, and overwhelming love flow from your eyes and mouth.

You hear the man in front of you intake a shaky breath and then exhale a small laugh. He rushes forward and takes you into his arms, hands smoothing down your back in slow strokes in an attempt to calm you. The warmth radiating from his body relaxes you and you sink into his body. Your arms wrap around his middle, hugging him tightly as though something will take him away.

“My friend- no...My...” He stops himself and pulls back to look at your face, his hand smoothing your hair back as he cups your cheek. His eyes are resolved, focused on the words he is about to say.

“I-I too have had things I've wanted to say...for quite a long time now.” He can't help but grin, you smile at his words while your heart begins to pound.

“I...I have felt so deeply for you, for hundreds of years...even before all this...this madness began so long ago, you were my star. My guiding light when I felt unsure of myself. Even though we spent only a few short months together in Mordona, they remain engraved upon my soul. I..” He cups your face into both of his hands, his face lingering close to yours, the warmth of his unsteady breath passes across your lips.

“My dear, I love you too.” He leans forward, eyes glancing at your lips. You close your eyes quickly and move up, pressing your lips to his in a clumsy way. He gasps softly but smiles at your eagerness, adjusting with you to fit your mouths together into a more comfortable position.

You place your hands on his chest and lean up on your toes. After a moment, the two of you pull away from each other, just a breath away. Both of your cheeks stained a bright red, grinning at each other in a daze. You let out a small laugh.

“Ahah..so..now that we have our feelings out there...there is something I've been meaning to ask you since I came back.”

He smiles and looks at you as if you are the most amazing thing in the world. He brushes your cheek, his thumb smoothing over your pink lips.

“Yes, my dear. I'm all ears.”

“Why did you decide to dress like  _ that _ ?”


End file.
